This application requests a partial support for the Fourth Gordon Research Conference on Immunological and Molecular Aspects of Parasitism. It will be held on the North Campus of Plymouth State College, Plymouth, NH from August 3 to August 7, 1987. Program of the meeting has ben completed. The session topics cover stage-specific antigens and their genes in helminths, surface antigens of kinetoplastidae, malaria vaccines, somatic and germ line genetics of parasites, DNA probes for diagnosis of parasitic infections, lymphokines and parasites, molecular biology of trypanosomes, parasite proteases and functional proteins of Plasmodium. Many of the new, exciting findings in the field of molecular parasitology in the last year or two will be discussed in the meeting. Several investigators new to the field and many from abroad are among the invited speakers. We are applying for support of domestic travelings by the discussion leaders and invited speakers. This support is essential for the success of the Conference which has been a significant contributor to the recent progress in molecular parasitology.